1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dental hygiene apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dental storage apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for storage and ease of positioning of various components relative to a dental maintenance procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The positioning and dispensing of various components relative to a dental hygiene program is frequently rendered difficult by the various components required to maintain such a program. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing such various components arranged for ease of access within a compact unitary storage housing. Prior art structure relative to dental container apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,096 to Doucette wherein cup holder and toothbrush storage rings are mounted relative to a support arranged for wall mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,770 to Hylton, et al. sets forth a germicidal toothbrush holder to maintain a toothbrush in a sterilizing container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dental storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.